Selai Coklat
by HeyBee
Summary: Selai coklat itu manis. Apalagi kalau kau menikmatinya bersama kekasih tercinta. "Kau tahu Kook? Bibirmu rasanya manis sekali." -Taehyung. "Sini kau alien mesum, ku patahkan lehermu karena pagi-pagi begini sudah berani menodai maknaeku!" -Yoongi. VKook. TaeKook. BTS. OOC. DLDR :)


**Selai Coklat**

 **Main cast:**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung (BTS)**

 **Support cast:**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Kim Seokjin (BTS)**

 **Kim Namjoon (BTS)**

 **Jung Hoseok (BTS)**

 **Rating:** Aman (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing..

 **Warning!** Author masih pemula. Masih banyak kesalahan. Typo bertebaran. Boyslove. OOC. Nggak suka pairingnya? Nggak suka ceritanya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D

.

.

.

Pagi ini Seoul masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Waktu yang - _bagi sebagian orang_ masih terlalu dini untuk membuka mata dan beranjak dari dunia mimpi.

Taehyung bergidik dalam tidurnya. Pagi ini udara Seoul terasa sangat dingin, mungkin efek hujan yang mengguyur semalaman. Reflek tangannya menggapai-gapai sekitarnya untuk mencari selimut lalu melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

Tapi tunggu. Ketika tangannya menggapai selimut tadi, ia tidak merasakan adanya sosok lain yang berbagi kasur dengannya. Seingatnya semalam ia menyuruh _–memaksa_ maknae kesayangannya alias kekasihnya untuk tidur bersama.

"Kook?" panggilnya pelan sambil berusaha duduk.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok kekasihnya. Malah yang terlihat adalah pemandangan member BTS lainnya yang tidur dalam posisi yang berantakan.

Jimin yang tidur sambil memeluk Suga dari belakang dengan selimut yang terlempar ke lantai. _Dasar Park Jimin tukang modus.'_ Dengus Taehyung. Ia yakin Yoongi akan menendang Jimin ketika bangun nanti.

Namjoon tidur dengan kaki yang menjulur melebihi panjang kasurnya. Maklum tubuhnya terlalu tinggi. Seokjin tidur dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke kepala. ' _Memang Jin-_ hyung _bisa bernafas dengan posisi seperti itu?'_

Hoseok tidur dengan normal, namun seprainya berantakan seperti habis terkena badai. _'Apakah Hoseok_ hyung _tidur sambil latihan dance?'_ batinnya ngaco.

Ah sudahlah, Taehyung ingat mau mencari kekasih manisnya. Dia lalu beranjak ke dapur, siapa tahu _maknae_ nya kehausan dan sedang mengambil minum.

Benarkan. Di ruang dapur, sosok Jungkook terlihat sedang duduk terkantuk-kantuk di meja makan sambil memakan sesuatu. Taehyung lalu bergegas melesat duduk di sebelah _maknae_ nya.

"Sedang apa Kook?" tanya Taehyung sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Jungkook.

Jungkook agak terlonjak mendengar suara di sampingnya. Sepertinya ia sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba ada sesosok manusia yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ini hyung." Kata Jungkook sambil menyodorkan sesuatu pada Taehyung. "Kau mau?"

"Heh? Selai coklat?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk sambil mencolek selai coklat dengan jari-jarinya. "Aku lapar _hyung_. Tapi cemilan kita sudah habis dan adanya cuma ini. Kalau aku makan ramen lagi pasti akan diomeli Jin- _hyung_ karena tidak sehat."

Ah, Taehyung jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubiti pipi Jungkook yang menggembung lucu. Kekasihnya ini umurnya memang sudah belasan, badannya pun lumayang tinggi dan tegap, tapi kelakuannya masih seperti bocah lima tahun.

"Aish _hyung_. Kau ini hobi sekali sih menganiaya pipiku?" omel Jungkook sambil mengelus pipinya.

" _Mian, mian_. Habis kau imut sekali dengan potongan rambutmu yang begini." kekeh Taehyung. Tangannya lalu bergerak untuk mengelus pipi Jungkook, tempat ia tadi mencubitnya. Memberikan elusan sayang untuk meredakan sakitnya.

Jungkook melanjutkan acara menyemil selai coklatnya lagi. Tangan Taehyung masih terus mengelus pipinya. Rasanya sangat nyaman diperlakukan begini oleh kekasih tersayang, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati Jungkook malu sekali.

"Eng _hyung_?" panggil Jungkook.

"Ya?" jawab Taehyung.

"Tidak perlu dielus lagi _hyung_. Pipiku sudah sakit lagi kok."

"Benarkah?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap lekat pada wajah _maknae_ nya. "Tapi pipimu masih merah begitu, Kookie."

' _Itu karena aku malu hyung!_ ' batin Jungkook. "Serius _hyung_ sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku jadi merasa seperti kucing." kata Jungkook.

"Kau itu bukan kucing, sayang. Tapi _bunny_." ujar Taehyung sambil tertawa.

"Terserahmu lah _hyung_." kata Jungkook sambil mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. Dia tidak menyadari perilakunya membuat seseorang harus menahan napasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong." Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap dalam kekasihnya. "Aku jadi lapar."

"Eoh kau mau _hyung_?" Jungkook menyodorkan botol selai coklatnya.

"Aku tidak mau makan itu, Kookie."

"Hanya ada ini _hyung_. Kalau kau mau buat ramen sana, tapi siap-siap di omeli Jin _hyung_."

"Aku juga tidak mau makan ramen, sayang."

"Lalu?" tanya Jungkook bingung. "Mau makan di luar? Ini masih terlalu pagi."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau."

"Heh? Aku?" Jungkook melongo. "Maksudnya kau mau memakanku?"

Jungkook terdiam setelah mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Perlahan rona merah yang tadi sudah hilang mulai merambat lagi di pipinya." _Mwoyaaa_." Teriaknya malu.

Belum reda rasa malunya, tau-tau tangan Taehyung sudah menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Eh eh. _Hyu, hyuung_." Jungkook tergagap.

"Sttt, kau bisa membangunkan _hyungdeul_ sayang." bisik Taehyung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam dan menutup kedua matanya. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Taehyung yang menerpa wajahnya. Tak lama, ia merasakan sesuatu menekan bibirnya dengan lembut. Perlahan kecupan lembut di jalan bicaranya itu berubah menjadi hisapan, jilatan dan gigitan pelan yang mengirimkan semacam rangsangan yang menyenangkan bagi tubuhnya. Bahkan kini ia tidak menyadari kedua tangannya yang sudah mengalung di leher Taehyung dan tubuh mereka yang saling menempel.

"Ugh, hyung." Bisiknya di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Tangannya meremas pelan bahu Taehyung, memberi sinyal bahwa ia sudah kehabisan nafas.

Taehyung memutus tautan bibir itu. Lalu diusapnya pelan bibir Jungkook yang terlihat mengkilat karena saliva.

"Kau tahu Kook? Bibirmu rasanya manis sekali." Kata Taehyung.

"Apa sih _hyung_." ujar Jungkook sambil menutup wajah meronanya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Hei, hei kenapa menutup wajahmu begitu?" kata Taehyung sambil berusaha menghalau tangan Jungkook dari wajahnya. "Serius Kook, bibirmu benar-benar terasa manis."

Jungkook bersikeras mempertahankan telapak tangannya. "Tentu saja manis _hyung_. Bukankah dari tadi aku menjilati selai coklat?"

"Ah benarkah?" Taehyung lalu memasang pose berpikir. "Bisa jadi sih. Bagaimana kalau aku menciummu lagi? Apakah masih terasa manis?"

Belum sempat Jungkook menjawab, bibir Taehyung sudah mendarat di bibirnya lagi. Melumatnya pelan dan lebih lembut dari ciuman sebelumnya. Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai membalas ciuman Taehyung.

Jungkook sudah mulai terbuai ketika Taehyung justru melepas ciumannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan wajah Taehyung yang sedang menyengir lebar tertangkap oleh retina matanya.

"Kurasa bukan karena selainya tapi memang bibirmu yang manis, Kookie~" kata Taehyung. "Boleh kucium lagi?"

"Memang kalau ku bilang tidak boleh kau akan menurutinya _hyung_?" dengus Jungkook malu.

"Kau mengertiku dengan baik ya, Kookie." Kekeh Taehyung sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya pada _plum_ Jungkook yang tampak agak membengkak.

PLETAK!

"Yah!" teriak Taehyung mengaduh. Belum sempat bibirnya menyentuh plum favoritnya, sesuatu lebih dulu "mencium" kepalanya.

Taehyung baru saja akan mengumpati _sesuatu_ itu, namun ia terpaksa menelan kembali perkataannya ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah memandangnya galak.

"Ah Yoongi _hyung_ sudah bangun? Apakah tidurmu semalam nyenyak?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tak usah sok baik Kim Taehyung. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada Jungkook _ku_ huh?" tanya Yoongi galak.

Sekedar info, Min Yoongi ini memilki semacam rasa memilki yang tinggi pada maknae BTS ini. Bahkan ia pernah mengatakannya secara blak-blakan ketika acara Rookie King kalau ia akan mendominasi _maknae_ nya.

Taehyung meringis. ' _Duh kenapa ketahuannya sama Yoongi hyung sih?'_

"Aku sedang menemani Jungkook nyemil selai coklat hyung, hehe."

"Nyemil selai coklat apanya hah? Sini kau alien mesum, ku patahkan lehermu karena pagi-pagi begini sudah berani menodai maknae _ku_!"

Taehyung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kursinya sementara Yoongi berusaha mengejarnya. Yoongi itu sekali bilang akan mematahkan lehermu, maka bisa jadi ia akan benar-benar melakukannya. Heol, Taehyung masih sayang nyawanya, _dan masih sayang Jungkook juga_. -ahem

Sementara itu, Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memandang kedua _hyung_ nya yang sedang berkejaran mengelilingi dapur.

' _Semoga kau selamat dari amukan Yoong-_ hyung _ya, Tae-_ hyung _.'_

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Pas lagi beres-beres file di laptop nemu ini. Yasudahlah yah daripada jamuran coba di publish aja :D FF ini dibuat waktu jaman-jaman BTS masih tidur bareng satu ruangan. Alhamdulillah yah sekarang dorm nya udah gedean :')

Makasih buaaanyak buat yang udah baca, komen, follow dan favorit di FF aku sebelumnya. Seneng banget rasanya ada yang minat baca. Huhuhu aku sayang kalian T.T~ Aku masih baru di dunia tulis-menulis fanfiction, jadi mohon bantuan yaaa.

PS. Jeon Jungkook udah gede yah :')

PSS. Review Juseyo? :)


End file.
